Finally Home
by Age of Jasper
Summary: Special Agent Whitlock is on a case he couldn't deny. He is to bring down the notorious leader of the Cullen gang, Edward Cullen. But can he kill the man he's been in love with all his life? Slash, AH.


_**Title: **__Finally Home_

_**Rating: **__Mature_

_**Pairing: **__Jasper/Edward_

_**Notes: (if applicable) **__**All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. Translations taken from Bing Translator for Italian and French. Thank you to my betas.  
**_

* * *

_**Finally Home…**_

_**Jasper, Chicago, 1935**_

The year was 1935. Al Capone was already behind bars, but the gangs ran the town.

They had just about everybody in their back pockets. From judges to lawyers, Special Agents, club owners, and even the simplest shop owners. Everyone was at their beck and call and if anyone tried to stand up against them, they paid with their lives. The bodies were piling up and it was getting harder and harder to catch the bastards for the many crimes they'd committed.

I was a twenty-three year old special agent of the FBI, assigned to the Chicago Federal Building. I loved it in Chicago. Being originally from Seattle, Washington, I was used to the thriving city life and Chicago was a great city. Aside from the crime and gangs, there were lots of things that appealed to me. I loved the life, the music, my Morris Eight motor vehicle and I enjoyed my job. It was what kept me going and knowing that one by one I was getting rid of the criminals helped me sleep at night. Well, at least, sometimes it did but I couldn't dwell on that.

As I said, I loved my life here and I couldn't see myself living anywhere else. Everything was appealing, even the dames. The attention I got from the girls was a thing of jealousy around the work place for me. The other fellas just saw it as me sowing my wild oats by going out with a different girl each time but if they only knew the truth.

Sure, a young guy like me, 6'3 in height, blond hair, blue eyes, there was no way they could resist. One word from me and the broads would be swooning. But deep down, I only had eyes for one person and none of them were _him_.

However, since I left him and what we had a long time ago, I now solely focused on the job.

The section I worked in was a tactical team assigned to both investigate and take down notorious criminals. I was assigned there because it was said that I had a certain charm and psychological capacity for infiltrating the various outfits to gather information. Which I did to the best of my ability. I gave it my all. Everything that I couldn't give him.

Every gangster we took down, I feared how close we were getting to him and I knew that one day his file would cross my desk and I'd have to take him down. I'd have to arrest Edward Cullen.

There was a time when I could have had Edward and for a small moment, one night, I did. I had everything, including his heart; but I was a fool, and I walked away from it all.

I just left him behind.

Nobody knew that I preferred a fella over a dame and I intended to keep it that way. The boys down at the office never thought anything of me being single while they were stuck in unhappy marriages. They just saw it as the right gal hadn't come along yet. When she did though, I'd be in their shoes with a wife and a few kids running around. They wouldn't understand that even if I did that one day, get married, have children; it still wouldn't make me happy.

I wouldn't be happy because none of it would be with Edward.

They wouldn't understand that when I did touch those dames, I'd have to picture Edward in order to perform. That my mind would conjure up thoughts of Edward, naked and riding my cock instead of the broad on top of me. That I had to fight myself not to yell out his name when I came, and that I'd either send the girl home or I'd drop her off myself because I couldn't bear the thought of waking up next to someone other than him. I'd then head back to my place either sad or in a rage at myself, thinking that I had just cheated on him.

I didn't want anybody else, just him.

I wondered about him a lot, especially with everything that had happened. I don't know why I tortured myself, but I did. I missed him.

I kept tabs on him whichever way I could. I knew his every move and was secretly glad whenever he evaded my division chief, Aro Volturi, and escaped getting caught. I knew it made me seem like a hypocrite to want to arrest other criminals but not the man I loved, but I didn't give a damn. I just couldn't see him like that or have the heart to do that to him.

I hoped that I'd never have to.

The way we had parted ways was bittersweet. Bitter, because of the way I had chosen to end it. But on the other hand, sweet, because even after all this time apart, I could still see him clear in my mind lying there, fast asleep. His soft hair filled with sweat and sticking to his head from our lovemaking while his pale skin glistened in the moonlight.

But I had to leave. I didn't have the same luck as Edward. I didn't have parents that loved me the way his did and I thought they'd be around to help him and keep him safe for me when I left that night. I never knew that he'd lose both of them the same night he lost me and that he would be left with no one.

I'd met Edward when we were both just nine years old and he and his parents had moved to the Seattle.

The move had happened because Edward's mom wanted a change and better place for Edward to grow up in. At the time, it was also a place for Edward's dad, Carlisle, to hide out. Both things we didn't learn until later on when we were teenagers.

When I met Edward, he was as shy as me. Hell, I think I was probably more outspoken than he was. The first day our mothers introduced us, Edward hid behind his mom. I thought it was cute and silly as hell and laughed at him which just made him run away. However, I ran him down and tackled him to the ground.

His dad came up to us laughing and pulling me up off of Edward and introducing himself as Carlisle before inviting me to play catch with him and Edward. Edward was pissed at first, you could see it, but Carlisle and me didn't care and eventually Edward got in on the game, all was forgiven, and we were friends from then on.

Just as me and Edward were fast friends so were our mothers which was great for me because I got to spend a lot of time at Edward's huge house.

By the time we were fourteen, Edward and I were already best friends. We shared and talked about everything. He watched my back and I watched his. By then, I was starting to get suspicious as to what Carlisle did for a living. There were always a lot of men in sharp suits at their place and when I asked Edward, he kept dodging my questions. But if the guns I saw on the men weren't an indication that something was off, then it was when Carlisle questioned me himself over dinner one night when I was allowed to stay over that gave it away. When he asked what I thought he did for living, everyone at the table seemed to freeze. They all looked at me, waiting on my answer but I wasn't scared. So I took a deep breath and answered him, telling him what I thought before asking some questions of my own. Carlisle answered some and then laughed and slapped me over the back saying he really liked me and I was a good kid.

That night, I found out that Edward was a gangster's son. In fact, it was a kind of a family business since his mother, Esme, was the daughter of a rival Italian family and the marriage between her and Carlisle started out as a sort of peace treaty between Carlisle's Irish family and Esme's Italian one until they fell in love.

Carlisle was wanted for more crimes than I could count on all my fingers. Yet, the friendly looking blond haired guy I grew to know because of my friendship with his only son, seemed nothing like that. What I could remember about Carlisle was that he was adamant that he didn't want a life of crime for Edward and once I found out what and who he really was, he didn't want it for me either. All he wanted was for us to be doctors or something like that.

"Go out and save the fucking world," he'd say. "Cure as many illnesses as you can, boys." He always said that he would've been a doctor or some shit like that if he didn't love money so much.

Carlisle always made me laugh.

Things became easier from then on and when my mother took sick, Esme was there for me. When she passed away, Edward and his family were the only thing that stopped me from falling apart completely. I was an orphan because my mom was dead and my dad had died when I was a baby. I had to live with my uncle, but thankfully, he lived in Seattle as well so I didn't have to move away, but things took a turn for the worst living with him. He was a mean drunk and everything I did and said warranted me to get a beating.

I knew Carlisle would hurt him if he found out so I'd beg Esme and Edward to help me hide the bruises. I didn't want to lose my best friend and his family. My uncle was a cop so I knew he could make trouble for them and had threatened to do so.

Edward was my strength. He was my shoulder to cry on when I wasn't strong enough, and he was someone to talk to and someone to make me feel better. I clung to him as if he was the last precious thing I had and because he was someone I loved.

Back then, I didn't know what I was feeling. All I knew was that he made me feel different. As time went on and the pain from the loss of my mother eased, our friendship grew, and so did my feelings for him.

I tried to forget Edward and my past as I stepped into my place exhausted from the day's events. I made myself something to eat, ate while trying to keep my eyes open, and then headed for the shower. I stripped down, got in and washed away the day's dirt and grime. Before getting out, I wrapped my hand around my length and pumped my hard cock to thoughts of Edward down on his knees in front of me, sucking it and swallowing all I gave him. I grunted out my release and washed off again before drying off, getting dressed and tiredly making my way to bed.

Finally letting go of the past, I turned on my side, facing my window. I placed my hand on my gun under the opposite pillow and closed my eyes. Being asleep didn't mean that I shouldn't be prepared for anything. It was troublesome times we were living in.

Aro wanted to see me first thing that morning and from the moment I got up, it was on my mind. I went through my morning routine, threw on my suit, placed my Colt service pistol in its holster, got some coffee and then head out the door.

It was just another Chicago morning. The hustle and bustle of the working class going to work. Pretty dames eyeing me up and down as they walked by and I dropped a coin in the little kid's hand who was begging for some money to buy a loaf of bread. Just another morning.

However, it was a morning that would be a life changer for me as I walked out of Aro's office in shock. I went to my desk in a daze, throwing the file down on it as if it burnt me. Crowley and Yorkie, who sat across from me, wanted to know what was wrong; but I just brushed it off as the boss forcing me to cancel a hot date with the girl I wanted to see that night. They laughed it off and went about their business, but my mind was slowly unraveling and I wanted to pull my fucking hair out. I didn't know what the fuck to do. My next assignment was the one I had been dreading all this time. It was to take down Edward Cullen.

When Aro had handed it to me, I was shocked beyond words. He sat there staring at me for so long, I could have sworn he knew something; especially when he smiled. Did he know about my past with the Cullen family? With Edward? Did he know what I was ?

All those questions went through my mind at the speed of light, but I did my best to keep my cool, opening up the file when he started to talk. Everything in it, I already knew. As I'd said, I kept tabs on Edward. Parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, deceased, murdered in their home the same night Edward and I…

There were photos of their bodies covered in blood and I couldn't help but feel as sick as I did the first time I saw it. I still couldn't believe that they were the two people that took care of me. There were other bodies there too. Carlisle's goons. All dead. The file went on to say that Edward was questioned seeing as he wasn't home at the time of the shooting and his alibi about being out with a broad checked out.

But I knew that she was paid to say that because he was with me.

After that, the file explained about him and what he did with his life. He went to university and then after graduating he took over his father's business. Edward was now the one with more crimes committed than I could count on all my fingers. I quickly shut the file to find Aro staring at me again like he was looking for something, but I kept my poker face on.

Aro didn't say it out loud but I knew what he wanted. Edward wasn't to be left alive if caught. He wanted him dead. The fact was, I'd gotten to know Aro's ways. Mostly, when he wanted something like this done he'd put Demetri and Felix on it. So when he mentioned them, saying that Newton and I would be partners on it along with those two, I knew exactly what he wanted.

Not only would I have to face Edward again, I'd have to either kill him or watch him die.

For the rest of the day I went over the file, stopping every once in a while to stare at Edward's mug shot. His beautiful green eyes blankly stared back at me and even in a photograph it still seemed like he could see straight through to my soul.

The day ended on a dull note and I called up the dame I occasionally met up with, Alice, and cancelled our date to a Jazz club. We were heading there to hear and dance to the likes of Duke Ellington and his band. One of the things that Alice and I had in common was our love for jazz. She was from a conservative family who believed that everything that wasn't of a Christian nature was the devil's work.

Alice and I didn't see it like that. Jazz was the music that kept both of us sane and helped to heal our broken hearts. My heart over Edward and hers over Emmett, a guy she fell for who left her for her best friend, Rose something. So when we needed that warm body and someone to hold we called on each other.

I thought she would've been sad about my call but it turned out that Emmett was back for good and I couldn't be happier for the gal.

Now it was time for me to face my truth. To face Edward.

Our assignment was to begin by the next day as Aro said Demetri, Newton and Felix were all briefed before me. Again, I was suspicious as to why he didn't brief me with them but I'd leave that for later.

~~fh~~fh~~

It had been two days and I felt like we'd gotten nowhere. No one would say a thing no matter how discreet we were. No one would roll on Edward. It seemed he took care of his people well enough to enable that they kept their mouths shut.

By the end of the week, I wanted to give up. He was nowhere in sight even though rumors swirled about him being in Chicago for one of his goon's wedding, no one saw him. That was the thing about Edward, no one knew where he really lived but I had a hunch.

Seattle.

He must have moved to a different house, but I believed he still lived in Seattle. One night, I let Felix and Demetri talk me into accompanying them to a club to unwind. They didn't think that he'd show anytime soon so we would have a little time. Newton tagged along of course, annoying the hell out of me as scantily clad girls danced and pranced in front of us while offering up their services for the evening.

The club looked like an upscale joint apart from some illegal activity such as the girls. There were lots of different types of gents in there and a few off-duty coppers were laughing their asses off and knocking back some whiskey. Demetri kept feeding me liquor all night until my eyes started to roll back in my head. Newton was distracted by two girls who had their bosoms in his face while I tried to keep alert in my drunken state. I shook my head occasionally and attempted to keep my eyes open. Watching Demetri and Felix, they seemed to be carrying on a silent conversation about something. Something that had to do with me because Felix kept looking my way.

All of a sudden, Felix stood and pulled me up with him. My knees buckled and I fell back in my seat before he repeated the move. I asked what his problem was but he didn't answer. Demetri stood up too after whispering something to Newton that he must have agreed to before Demetri took my other arm and flung it over his shoulder. They moved me away from the table and started to weave me past the dancing bodies. As they did that, it all started to make sense to me. Aro made me work with them for a reason. He knew something. He knew something about my past. Felix and Demetri were his little clean up crew so I immediately realized that I wasn't going to live after this assignment, I was going to die.

They'd spin it and probably say it was a shoot out and I was shot and killed. I didn't want to know, but I knew that Aro would work it out perfectly. I'd heard rumors of him doing that.

I tried to pull away, to fight against their hold but they held on strong and quickly moved to the back door. Once we were in the alley, Felix punched me in the gut making me double over. I hit him back when I came up but it wasn't good enough as he hit me in the face next. I fell over and before I could get up, I was kicked in the gut.

I started to lose touch with reality and lost count of how many hits and kicks I got before there was a loud bang and Felix's body fell next to me. His eyes wide open and a shot to the head. Another bang and Demetri fell on top of me, blood pouring from his mouth. Someone moved the body off of me and crouched down over me.

I looked up with my good eye and saw two green eyes that I only saw in my dreams. His gun was smoking and his eyes were on mine. He stood and someone lifted me up throwing me over their shoulder before everything went black.

~~fh~~fh~~

"Open your eyes, Whitlock." Someone was speaking to me, calling my name, trying to tell me to do something but I just couldn't. All of a sudden, I was shaken violently and my eyes popped open from the pain surging through me as the person shouted again. "I said, open your fucking eyes!" My eyes immediately caught sight of Edward on the bed next to me, face angry and brows knitted. He let go when he saw that I was looking at him and got up.

I wanted to know what happened, and where I was, but mostly I just wanted to look at him for a minute. He went to the door to let in someone who I recognized right away. It was that girl I'd seen him with, in the file. Bella. No one knew who she was and seeing her now with a doctor bag in hand, I felt jealous and angry that he made his dame patch me up. However, the funny thing was, I felt like I knew this girl somehow.

After she kissed him on the cheek, she walked over and sat next to me, opening up her bag and grabbing the stethoscope, placing them in her ears. "You're a doc?"

"Si," she said with a heavy accent that seemed so familiar.

Esme used to sound like that when she was angry about something. She'd be muttering it until I asked what it was. Bella, sitting her in front of me, was muttering the same thing. It was Italian.

I looked toward Edward and he was standing in the corner, jacket off, gun tucked in his waist and his hands in his pocket smiling at us. "You really don't remember her, do you?"

"No," I replied while I laid there digging through my mind trying to remember the girl in front of me.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Who was she? _

"Well, I'm not going to help you. If you could run checks on me in order to keep tabs then you should at least remember who she is," he said, snidely.

"How did you know that?" I asked, surprised that he knew about the tabs.

He smiled before answering, "Any bit of information you got. I allowed."

I looked up at him in shock. Because not only did he know I was keeping tabs on him but he was the one sending that information my way?

In my astonished silence, he went on. "I liked knowing that your guilt was eating you so much that you had to check up on me. But if it makes any difference I was watching you too and you were lucky enough that Emmett and I got there in time before Uncle Aro's goons could finish you off," he said.

"Aro's goons? He's your uncle? And Emmett, I know that name."

"Yeah he is. And Emmett works for me so does Alice. Did you enjoy her company?" he asked with a smirk.

"I thought that…"

He chuckled and then said, "Because you're an idiot, doesn't mean that I am. You only think you know, but you don't know shit. You know what I want you to know, because I wanted to keep you safe," he said.

"Ow!" I looked over at Bella and her face was hard as stone as she muttered in Italian while checking my wounds. Dang it! I knew who she was.

"Bella? Bella, poco, `e che voi?" I asked.

"Si, Jasper stupido, `e me." She smiled. "English still bad. How did this happen? You piss off someone?" she rolled her eyes and then said, "Idiota."

I pinched her on the arm and she laughed as she squirmed away. I laid back and allowed her to finish her examination. Edward stood in the corner watching us, unmoved, a serious expression on his face. When Bella left the room, we just stared at each other for a long while before I asked, "Aro?"

"Yes, he is my uncle or was when I'm through with him. He's fucked with my family for the last time and I curse the day that bastard was born," he seethed.

"Edward, I–"

"Just shut up, Jasper. I don't want to hear it. I don't need to hear it, and no, you're not leaving here alive," he said.

I wasn't afraid of what he'd just told me because I didn't expect to. I knew I was in Seattle so I didn't have to ask. He wouldn't have kept us in Chicago. He needed somewhere for Bella to be safe if she was going to help me. Edward must have deeply invested in his mother's side of the family if Bella was hanging around him so much.

He and she were cousins and I guess I didn't take the time to really look at the photos I had, to see the resemblances. Bella was the daughter of Renee, one of Esme's younger sisters. We knew her when she was little and would visit. It would sound weird for me to hear her talk in Italian so Esme and Edward helped me with the language and even taught me a little Gaelic too because he and Carlisle loved to talk in it.

"What are you thinking about?' he asked.

"Many things."

"Such as?" he asked.

"You, Aro, Why he wanted me dead," I replied.

"Me, you don't even need to consider anymore since you made it perfectly clear exactly how you felt about me when you left. As for Aro, he just found out about us, and he wants you dead because you were more a part of this family than he'd ever been and he wants me dead because he thinks he'll get everything next since I don't have a wife and kids," he explained.

"Who's he related to?" I asked.

"My father. He was Dad's big brother but he pulled away from the family and gave up my grandfather for his job at the FBI, but they don't know that he still dabbles. That's why he can catch us so fast. His gang takes care of ours. Felix and Demetri were…"

"Members," I said.

"Good, you're catching on," he said.

I still had another question so I asked, "Edward, why didn't you do what Carlisle said? Leave the life behind?"

"Was that what you were doing?" he seethed.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"Don't. Don't fucking say it because I don't believe it." He didn't say another word to me. Instead, he got up from his spot on the edge of the bed I was on and moved to the door.

I didn't want him to go so I asked another question, hoping he'd calm down and stay. "Bella, is she living over here now?"

"No. She lives with her husband, Peter, in France actually. Why do you want to know?" he asked, turning to face me.

"I just want to know what you've been up to aside from what's in your file. Edward, why don't you let me take you in? Leave this life of crime behind," I pleaded.

"You're only asking that because you know Aro wants me dead on sight. It's not your job to protect me anymore," he said coldly before moving to open the door.

"Oui, je veux. Parce que je t'aime et je tiens `a vous proteger," I said in French, pleading with him to listen to me. He had taught me so much.

"You love and want to protect me?" he yelled. "Someone who loves someone sticks around, and saves them. They don't do what you did; they don't make a promise and then leave! You left when I needed you the most." He stomped back over to the bed, bracing his hands over my shoulders, staring me in the eyes. The fury in his was enough to kill as he spat, "Do you know what it was like to go back to my house and see everyone that I've ever loved lying there dead? Do you?"

"No," I whispered.

"Exactly, you don't. So shut up about what you love because you don't know how," he said before moving away.

I opened my mouth to talk and he said over his shoulder, "One more word and I kill you right now."

When I stayed silent, he walked out.

~~fh~~fh~~

Weeks passed or maybe it was days. I wasn't sure anymore. He threw down papers in front of me about Aro launching a man hunt for my return and that I'd been kidnapped by Edward's gang. Looking over the piece in the paper I saw what Edward wanted. He wanted Aro to be desperate enough for glory to come for me himself. He was probably leaving trails to Seattle for Aro to find, so why hadn't he struck yet?

"Always were full of questions weren't you, Whitlock?" he sneered as he entered the room with a tray of food in hand. His voice jolted me from my thoughts and sent pain shooting up through my side. I clutched it as I eased up in bed. It was a hot night so I opted to go without a shirt. Edward looked at my chest a long time before he met my eyes and it made me smile internally.

My bruises were mostly healed and my body was on the mend. Bella was a great doctor. She'd already left to go back to France and her life there. We talked whenever she came to examine me and I missed her company. Especially since Edward hardly said a word to me.

He did visit me and helped with whatever I needed. He didn't allow anyone else to do it. He even bathed me when I couldn't manage to do it myself. But I never questioned him or said a damn word to him because it seemed that my voice would only stir anger in him.

"Yeah, you know me." I smiled. He surprised me by returning it and walked over, taking a seat beside me on the bed and laying the tray in my lap. His hand brushed against mine and I felt a spark run through me. When he gasped, I knew he felt it too. But he didn't move away.

"Yes, Jasper," he whispered as he drew closer to my face instead, bringing his lips to mine. He pushed hard against my mouth and I immediately respond in kind like a man dying of thirst. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended when he pulled away and my eyes opened to his in question and need. But the hatred was back. "Unfortunately, I know you."

I ate as he sat there watching me in silence, running his hand through his hair in frustration. I longed to touch that hair. To feel the soft strands through my fingers, but I kept my fingers wrapped around my fork.

When the food was gone, I expected him to grab the tray and leave like he usually would, but he stayed so I braved it and asked, "What do you have for planned for me besides feeding me to death? I mean, this isn't Hansel and Gretel right?"

He chuckled and shook his head before saying, "No, it isn't. You're still alive because I want him to come here. I want him to figure it out and come for you."

"So you'll get to kill him once and for all?"

"Yes."

"And do you live in that plan of yours?"

"What do you care?" he sneered, grabbing my tray and getting up. "You left. That showed me that those who truly love me are already dead. Yeah, I got family like Bella and Peter and good pals like Emmett and the little pixie, Alice , but they understand or they'll have to. I need to do this."

"I care about you," I whispered as I carefully got out of bed walking toward him. He backed away as I got close so I stopped in my tracks. "I love you. I walked away because I didn't know what to do at the time. I was fucking stupid. I should have stayed but I'm here now and we could…we could try. I'm not gonna to stand aside and watch you leave me. I won't live without you."

He looked at me for a long time before he said, "You're gonna have to." With that, he left the room.

That night, I fell asleep with a lot on my mind. From Aro being Edward's uncle to Edward's revenge against him. But the one place I didn't want to revisit was exactly where my mind went.

_We were both seventeen and while we still remained close friends, things had started to change. I started to notice things about Edward. I found myself watching him longer than I should and admiring his form more and more. If I were being truthful with myself, it had been something in the back of my mind for a good while but I'd just pushed it aside not wanting to question why. _

_Why would I be interested in my friend that way? Why would I want to feel his lips on mine? Why would I want to know what it would feel like to touch him gently instead of the rough housing we usually put down? Why would I long for hot summer nights so we could go skinny dipping and be satisfied as well as hard as a rock when he took off his clothes? Why did I dream about making love to him? _

_I didn't want to answer those questions. And I knew I couldn't share them with him. He knew how bad things were at home for me and I needed to get away every now and then. But when I was around him, I was nervous because just one smile from him and the words I knew would scare him off threatened to spill from my lips. _

_He was the one good thing that I had left in my life. I couldn't lose him because I had weird feelings._

_The night everything changed between us happened after I'd gotten in a fight with my uncle earlier in the day. Edward found me by the stream we'd always go to in the summer to cool off. He asked me what was wrong and I blurted out what happened and told him that I was leaving before I did something bad to my uncle. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. He begged me not to. He pleaded with me to stay but I was having no word of it. I was walking away. _

_I had to get out of Seattle that night._

_When I got up from beside him telling him goodbye and that I'd write, he did something I never thought he'd do, he kissed me. I was shocked when he pulled away, I couldn't move. He backed off and kept throwing me sheepish glances before I grabbed him, pulling him into a hard kiss which he responded wholeheartedly to. _

_I nipped and sucked on his bottom lip begging for entrance to his mouth until he granted it. Our tongues rolling over each other's as our hands shook but curiously roamed over our quivering bodies. I roughly pulled on his shirt as he did mine. I backed him up to a tree and then he pushed back just as hard, sending us tumbling to the ground, laughing. _

_I pulled him on top of me, our clothed erections grinding against each other. The groan that left Edward excited me to no end as I pushed my hardened length against him while wishing that we were bare in that moment, so that I could feel his body against mine. _

_He pushed up off of me, holding himself up by his hands as I ran my fingers along his hard muscles. Edward's body was so defined for his age and I loved seeing him naked so that I could admire it. He dipped his head and kissed me fervently as I pulled him down flush against me. I moaned out when his hips began to move, causing mine to move along with it. But when kissing wasn't enough, we agreed to lose the rest of our clothes. _

_Once naked, we took the time to admire each other's body under the moonlight. It felt like I was seeing him for the first time and then our hands grew curious. I touched every inch of him as he did me. My lips followed each path my hands took until he was shivering under my touch. _

_I had not engaged in anything sexual before, yet, I seemed to know exactly what I was doing. Edward begged me not to stop. He begged me to keep touching him. And I did. I laid him out on the ground, with our clothes acting as a make shift bed and ran my hands all over his body while we kissed._

_Our mouths languidly moved over each other's as his hand ran down my abs until he wrapped it around my cock. He stroked me as my hand found his member and did the same until we both found our bliss quivering and whispering each other's name against our joined lips. When my head dipped to his shoulder, Edward began to beg me to make love to him, to be with him. I froze, perplexed by his request but when I looked into his eyes, I saw how ready he was and how much he wanted it. But I was afraid and I told him so. I told him that I didn't want to hurt him. _

_But he diffused my fear with a kiss and told me that he loved me and wanted to be with me. I confessed how I felt about him and told him that I wanted to be with him forever. He smiled and wrapped his legs around me. _

_I lifted myself up on one hand while stroking my length with the other. I watched as he brought two fingers to his mouth, licking them and then moving them down to his entrance. He asked me to ease up and I did, watching his every move. My erection came back full force when I saw him push them inside of himself, closed his eyes and started to moan. He said things like how much he thought about this and how much he wanted to feel my cock there instead of his fingers. _

_I pumped myself harder and used the essence that seeped out of the tip to rub all over it. He licked his other palm and called me over to him. He told me to move my hand and he took me into his palm, stroking while removing his fingers from inside him. _

_I crawled on top of him and he awkwardly placed me at his entrance. I told him to relax, taking myself in hand and guiding it to his tight hole. We both groaned out when I entered him. The tightness was enough to make me want to thrust my length in quickly, but I had to go slow. _

_So slowly, I pushed myself in until I was flush against him. His eyes were screwed shut and he was breathing heavily. I kissed his lips and when he responded I started to move. Unhurriedly, I moved in and out of him, making love to him for the first time as he tentatively moved along with me. He hissed if I moved too fast but otherwise, he moaned whenever I thrust in and out. _

_I kept him wrapped tight in my arms as we climbed the now familiar peak we'd just reached together. We pushed and pushed. Moaned and kissed. He gripped my shoulders, my arms and even grasped my hair. When his back arched of the ground, I kissed along his neck. When he moaned out my name, I lost it and begged him to come. _

_He grabbed his own length, stroking it and when I came, he wasn't far behind, shouting my name and his love for me. _

_We laid there, naked, for what seemed like forever unwilling to leave each other's embrace until we both fell asleep. I awoke before him and as I laid there alone with my thoughts and fears, I realized that I had to leave. _

I was sorry to leave him there in our spot, but I did, and I never looked back though Edward never left my thoughts. I thought about him every day since then.

Opening my eyes, I noticed Edward seated on the edge of the bed looking at me. He said nothing and neither did I. No words would ever be good enough to express what I wanted to say.

So, I leaned forward and kissed him. He hurriedly responded, molding his lips to my own. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting on it and begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him and quickly turned the tables, dominating the kiss as I pulled him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Our hands roughly ripped away any article of clothing blocking us until we were naked and wanting. The fire that I was sure was in my eyes made him remain still, awaiting my next move. He was breathing heavily and scorching me with his deep stare. I ground my hips into his letting him feel my erection against his own and the effect he had on me. He then lifted his hips to mine, meeting my pace.

"Uhhh…I missed you," he moaned out as I brought my lips to his neck, nipping at it. He grasped my butt, lifting his hips to mine as our hard cocks pushed against each other. He moved roughly against me, whispering his pleas for me to take him; to make him feel good. I didn't answer; I just grabbed his hands and placed them above his head.

Wetting two of my fingers, I brought them down to his opening as he lifted his legs for me. I pushed them inside of him as he arched into my touch. He kept with the pace of my fingers as they moved within him until he started to beg for me. I answered him with a kiss as I continued to push them in and out. I wanted him. I needed him. But I wanted to love him and make him feel good first. He gripped my length, stroking it and pleading with me to take him now, to make love to him.

Gently, I pulled my fingers from him and took my cock in hand, stroking it myself and gathering the come that was on the tip, rubbing it over my length. He spat in his palm and brought his hand down to my member, rubbing it before moving his hand back up above his head when I threw him a stern glare.

Lifting myself up, I grabbed my cock and asked him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He breathed out.

I pushed my cock inside his puckered hole as he hissed at the intrusion and grabbed my shoulders. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the pain on his face, instead focusing on how good I'd make him feel in a minute. Once inside, he sighed and relaxed against me while I held still waiting on him to adjust to me.

Once he started to beg me to move, I gave in. Lifting my hips, I pulled out and pushed back in with force as he grunted out. Again and again, we pushed against each other. Hands roamed. Whispers of love were made, and finally, we leapt over the edge together.

~~fh~~fh~~

_How had I gotten here?_

Aro was so pleased with his capture and with the death of Edward Cullen. The photos of his bloodied body were in every paper and the news that my division chief had not only travelled to Seattle, Washington to rescue a captured agent but that he'd also taken down Cullen was big news.

The gang had mostly faded into the wind. Some had died in the shoot out with the FBI agents and others were in jail while some disappeared.

As I stood there next to Aro with the cameras flashing, I was devastated. The one thing I didn't want had happened.

Aro went on and on about his victories to the reporters while all I wanted to do was expose him for the liar and disgrace he was. He was related to the gangsters. He killed his own family. Carlisle, Esme, and the reason for his happiness, Edward.

When he placed his hand on my shoulder in congratulations before everyone, I wanted to knock his lights out or put a bullet between his eyes. But I kept my cool because that was the plan.

When I said I wasn't going to lose him, I meant it.

After Edward and I had made love, I shared my plan with him and then we spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. However, the next morning, I woke up alone. Would he do it? Would he go along with the plan?

Before dawn when we got the news that the agents were heading to the Cullen mansion today, I got my answer.

"You did very well, Whitlock," Aro said as he offered me a bottle of champagne.

"Thank you, Sir." My eyes were blazing, but since the bastard wasn't facing me, he couldn't see.

He continued to shake hands and I made up some excuse and walked off. I already had my resignation typed up by Alice in my pocket, so when I handed it in a few days later, it came as a shock to everyone. I didn't care.

Some said the case with Cullen got to me and hearing that I was beaten, they swore it was him torturing me for information.

I allowed them to think what they wanted; my career with the FBI was over for me. However, there was one more thing left to do, but that wasn't my task. All I had to do, was wait.

As it turned out, I didn't have to wait long. Division Chief Aro Volturi was brutally murdered two nights later outside of a hotel. It turned out that the chief went out for a little fun with his secretary, Jane, and was gunned down when he walked out of the lobby and stepped on the sidewalk. Jane escaped unharmed.

I knew she would, because she worked for Edward.

She and Emmett came to get me two days later and escorted me to where I needed to go, Marseille, France.

The journey was tiresome but when I walked into the chateau's master bedroom and saw him standing there by the window, I breathed easier.

"See?" I said as I dropped my bags. "It worked."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to me. He moved pass me and closed the bedroom door, locking it before making his way back to me. He pulled my face to his, kissing me.

"God, I wanted to do that for days now," he said with a sigh as he pulled away.

"Mmmm…" Was my eloquent response before asking, "What now?"

Edward only smiled before saying, "Food, wine, happiness and love."

I ran away a long time ago, but I was now finally home, where I belonged.


End file.
